A Bug's Life: Mate To Parent
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: Okay I'm back. This a sequel to A Bug's Life: Once evil,now good. Being reedited. R&R. It now shows that Hopper and everyone else are gonna be parents.
1. Chapter 1: A great day

_Chapter 1 here. Enjoy!_

It was a beautiful spring day on Ant Island. All of the bugs woke up from hibernation and everyone is happy about it and the grasshoppers are waiting for summer to come so they could rub their legs together like what other grasshoppers do during the summer.

"Shelby I want to show you something." Hopper said to his mate as he lead her to his favorite spot when he was a kid.

"Okay." Shelby said as she followed Hopper.

Hopper and Shelby kept on walking till they reach Hopper's favorite spot.

"This is what my favorite spot looks like." Hopper said as he showed the beautiful landscape it was full of trees with blossoms,flowers were growing from the grass, there were lily pads on a small pond, and big rocks.

"This is amazing!" Shelby said smiling at the surrounding.

"I knew you'd like it." Hopper smiled.

"So how often do you come here?" Shelby asked as she and Hopper sat by the pond.

"Rarely." Hopper guessed.

The lily pads drifted lightly across the pond and the sun reflected off of Shelby's 's skin was more shiny in the sunlight than the moonlight.

Hopper put his arm around Shelby as they watched the tiny baby fishes swam with their suddenly felt sad as she sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek and wiped it away before her mate could see,but Hopper did see as he rubbed her back.

"What's wrong Shelby?" Hopper asked concern.

"Nothing." Shelby sighed.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," Hopper said, "We're mates now."

Shelby sighed, "Okay I'll tell you."

Hopper still felt concerned and he waited for Shelby to tell him what was wrong.

"I just miss my parents and my brother and sister." Shelby responded sadly.

"Oh, what happened to you and your siblings?" Hopper asked.

"Well like I said,we split up after our parents died," Shelby started, "and well I wish that me and my brother and sister didn't split up if it weren't for my brother,Carson arguing with me then my siblings and I would still be together."

"What did Carson do that made you mad?" Hopper questioned.

"Sometimes he calls me Strayby whenever we argue or if we're playing with each other." Shelby explained.

"Oh." Hopper said.

"And you see my sister, Ellen, she was just five years old when our parents died and she went a separate way too." Shelby said sadly.

"Do you and your sister fight?" Hopper said.

"I get along with my sister mostly." Shelby said.

"How old were you and Carson when your parents died?" Hopper said.

"I was eight years old and Carson was ten years old." Shelby answered.

Then the two of them got real quiet until Hopper said, "let's go back to Ant Island."

Then the two of them got up and flew back to Ant Island.

* * *

Flik and Atta were sitting together against the blade of grass with Dot separated and sitting against another blade of grass and were annoyed by Molt singing the song All star for the third time.

"Hey now, you're an all star get your game on go play," Molt sang, "hey now you're a rock star get the show on, get paid, and all that glitters is gold only shooting stars break the mold. . ."

"Molt can you stop singing that song it's getting stuck inside my head." Flik groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry but I just love that song." Molt said.

"Can't you sing another song that we haven't heard before?" Dot said.

"I guess." Molt shrugged as he finished the song:All star.

Hopper and Shelby appeared and walked up to Flik, Atta,Molt,and Dot.

"Finally you're here!" Flik said, "This is the third time that Molt has been singing All star."

"Molt sings that song over and over again to get on my nerves," Hopper said, "but I got used to it."

"But Molt won't sing another song." Atta said as she helplessly blocked her 'ears'.

Hopper and Shelby sat together against the blade of grass.

"It's a beautiful say out isn't it?" Shelby commented on the surroundings.

"Yeah it is." Hopper said.

* * *

_Okay that's all I got sorry that it's too short and I won't upload the next chapter till after next week because of the project for school._

_The possible actress that could play as Shelby: Renee' Zellwegger_


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters reunion

_Okay I'm back I know I said I would wait until after next week to upload this chapter but I decided to do the project for school Wednesday night but I decided I don't want to wait that long so here is Chapter 2. . ._

* * *

It was a few months later and it was was still thinking about her brother and sister and wondering on what they're doing now and if they're still separate. Not knowing when she'll see her brother and sister again,she sighed as she noticed Hopper watching the ant kids playing. Hopper's gang thought that they should settle down as well and Molt can't find the right female grasshopper.

"Hopper how do you attract a female?" Molt asked his brother.

"I don't know Molt," Hopper shrugged, "I guess you just wait and probably there might be a female grasshopper."

"Fine." Molt said.

"Don't feel bad Molt there are tons of females out there." Hopper said.

"I think the female grasshopper will like you back just like how Shelby and me like each other." Hopper said then to Shelby he said, "Right Shelby?"

"Right sweetie." Shelby agreed as she and Hopper walked off to have some alone time.

* * *

Flik and Atta were on their date and Flik started the conversation, "It's good that Hopper and Shelby are getting along now."

"Yeah," Atta said, "remember when we used to not get along?"

"I remember." Flik nodded as he put his arm around Atta, "that was crazy stuff."

"I know," Atta said, "love makes us do crazy things."

* * *

_(scene changes)_

In the woods...a female grasshopper was still thinking about the memories and missing her brother and was stone grey with hazel eyes and she goes by the name Ellen.

"If only they didn't argue when I was five years old then we wouldn't have separated." Ellen muttered angrily to herself.

Then Ellen clamed herself down and wondered how her sister, Shelby and her brother, Carson are doing now.

"I'm only lucky I survived since I was a kid." Ellen said, "it was sad when our parents died it's not even our fault. We did what mom and dad said."

Then something hit the bushes which startled Ellen and she gasped as she turned to see what it was. It was a lizard and it felt hungry for this lonely grasshopper. As soon as Ellen saw the lizard she screamed and fluttered her wings then she flew lizard was right behind her it was running fast but Ellen was faster and she kept flying until she flew farther. The lizard lost track of the flying grasshopper so he went back to his home.

While flying, Ellen looked behind her and was sure she lost the lizard so she smirked and thought, "Ha! That stupid lizard won't get me now."

Then she landed on the ground, she was tired of flying so she thought she could take a break.

Then she saw an anthill when she landed so she walked over to there,then she stopped as she saw a bunch of grasshoppers on Ant Island.

Ellen saw Molt so she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Um excuse me?" Ellen said.

Molt turned and when he saw Ellen behind him he thought, "she's pretty I should ask her to hang out with me and introduce her to my friends and brother."

"Is this where grasshoppers go nowadays?" Ellen questioned.

"Well now it is." Molt said, "what's your name?"

"Ellen," Ellen said, "what's your name?"

"Molt." Molt said.

Then bits of skin came off of Molt as he watched the skin fall off.

"So that's why they call you Molt." Ellen thought then she said, "so do you think you guys won't mind if I hang around here?"

"I'm sure they'll allow you in." Molt answered, "because Hopper lets any grasshopper in."

"Hopper?" Ellen questioned.

"He's my brother and I should introduce you to my friends too." Molt said.

"Okay." Ellen said.

Then Ellen followed Molt as she thought, "You're a nice grasshopper and cute too."

As soon as they walked to where Flik, Atta,Dot,Hopper,and Shelby were Molt introduced Ellen to them.

"Guys this is Ellen." Molt said.

"I'm Flik." Flik said.

"Hopper." Hopper said.

"I'm Atta, the new queen of Ant Island." Atta said.

"I'm Dot." Dot said.

"Hi Ellen,I'm Shelby." Shelby said.

Ellen and Shelby suddenly frozed as they gasped.

"Ellen?" Shelby questioned.

"Shelby?" Ellen questioned.

"Hi sis," Shelby said, "long time, no see."

"Yeah." Ellen said in a dull tone with an angry expression, "nice to meet you again sis."

Then Shelby noticed her sister's angry expression, "what's the matter with you?"

"You and Carson left me behind." Ellen said.

"Look, I'm sorry." Shelby said.

"I guess I can forgive you." Ellen shrugged as she walked away, with Molt following her.

"Looks like Ellen is mad at you." Hopper said.

"I know." Shelby said sadly. "But it doesn't look like she's mad at me anymore."

* * *

Molt was still following Ellen and Ellen didn't seem to mind that much.

"So Shelby and you are sisters?" Molt asked.

"Yes." Ellen said, "at least she apologized to me I just hope if our brother,Carson comes back then he would apologize to me and Shelby."

"You and your brother fought a lot didn't you?" Molt said.

"Well did you and your brother fight a lot then went separate ways?" Ellen questioned, "and yes my brother and I fight."

"Well me and Hopper never do that I mean sure, we fight, but we say sorry afterward also we promised mother on her deathbed that we would stick together."

As soon as Ellen heard the words she sighed then in a sad expression she said, "well at least your mother didn't get squished by humans."

Molt was confused, "huh?"

Ellen sighed,"My parents were squished by humans when I was five years old."

"Oh I'm sorry." Molt said.

"It's okay but it was worse because Shelby and Carson left and ignored me." Ellen said as a tear escaped fom her eye and remembered it as though it's happening all over again.

"Well at least you are back with your sister again." Molt smiled.

"I know," Ellen nodded and smiled, "and that's great."

* * *

_all right I'm done Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon._


	3. Chapter 3: An unexpected thing

_Chapter 3 here._

The next day came and the grasshoppers left Ant Island to go to other grasslands to rub their legs together to let other bugs know that summer is halfway over.

"So what was it like for you when you left about twenty years ago?" Ellen finally asked her ister after awhile.

"It felt depressing well until I met Hopper then we became mates." Shelby said, "what was it like for you about twenty years ago?"

"I was only five years old remember?" Ellen scoffed, "I didn't know how to take care of myself at first."

"Oh." Shelby said, "but you managed it didn't you?"

"Yeah." Ellen said.

Shelby didn't speak till after awhile she said, "have you heard from Carson nowadays?"

"No," Ellen said. "What makes you ask that?"

"I'm just tired of him calling me Strayby." Shelby said with the almost annoyed tone.

"You have to learn not to let it bother you." Ellen said.

"I know Ellie but I still hate it when he calls me that." Shelby said.

"You know how Carson is." Ellen said, "immature and annoying."

"Definitely," Shelby said then she said to Hopper,"hey Hopper how much does Molt annoy you?"

"Half of the time." Hopper answered.

"Hey I heard that." Molt said, "I don't annoy you."

"Yes you do." Hopper argued.

"No I don't." Molt argued back.

"Do too." Hopper said.

"Do not!" Molt said.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Will you two stop it!?" Ellen said annoyed.

"Shutting up." Molt said.

"Fine." Hopper said.

Then the grasshoppers got to the grassfield and they got to their places and rubbed their legs together which made a noise like what grasshoppers do.

A few hours later the grasshoppers stopped rubbing their legs and walked back to Ant Island to the grasshoppers got back to Ant Island they entered in the anthills or to stay outside to chill out.

When they stayed outside Shelby was about to eat grass she felt tired and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow!" She hissed.


	4. Chapter 4: You're pregnant

_Chapter 4. enjoy!_

Shelby sank low to the ground and she clutched her stomach with a pain filled look on her face.

Atta,Dot,and Ellen noticed Shelby clutching her stomach so they walked up to her.

"Hey sis, are you alright?" Ellen asked Shelby concerned.

"I'm fine it's just that my stomach hurts and I feel tired even though I'm not." Shelby said.

"Lets take you to the medical chamber ." Atta said.

"You guys have a medical chamber?" Ellen and Shelby questioned.

"Yes, we do now come on." Atta said as she,Dot and Ellen helped Shelby up then the four of them went back into the anthill to get to the medical chamber.

As soon as they got there greeted them.

"Hi, are any of you sick or hurt?" asked.

"No." Dot,Atta,and Ellen said at once.

"My stomach started to hurt earlier." Shelby said.

"Okay follow me." said as she let Shelby lay on the flower bed.

"So how have you been?" asked.

"Good." Shelby said.

"Why does your stomach hurt?" questioned.

Shelby shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" Dr. Flora said.

"No." Shelby said.

"Sick?"

"No."

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Then why did your stomach hurt? Do you have a mate?" Dr. Flora questioned.

"Yes, Hopper and I did something yesterday and it was last night." Shelby answered.

"Congratulations." smiled.

"Huh?" Shelby frowned then thought, "why is my stomach hurting a good thing?"

"You're pregnant." Dr. Flora said.

As soon as Shelby heard the words she smiled.

"Well,in that case,thanks." Shelby said, "I'm going to go tell my mate,sister,and my friends."

"Bye have a good day." said.

"Thanks and bye." Shelby said as she left the medical chamber.

Then Shelby saw her friends and sister sitting down,waiting.

"What did she say?" Dot asked.

"She said I was pregnant." Shelby answered.

"That's cool sis!" Ellen said happily, "if only Carson were here right now."

"Yeah." Shelby said.

"You should tell Hopper." Atta said.

"That's what I'm going to do." Shelby said.

* * *

_Okay that's all I have sorry if it's too short._


	5. Chapter 5:Hopper,I'm pregnant

_Chapter 5 here. Enjoy!_

Shelby was happy to hear that she was pregnant so she is going to tell Hopper the news.

"Do you guys think that Hopper is going to be proud if I tell him I'm pregnant?" Shelby asked her sister and friends.

"I think he'll be more than proud." Ellen said, "I was proud that I'm going to be an aunt."

"I think you're right.I think he'll be excited." Shelby said.

"I got a question," Dot said, "how long is a grasshopper pregnant?"

"More than a few months." Shelby answered.

"Is the baby going to be a boy or girl?" Atta wondered.

"I don't know." Shelby said.

* * *

Hopper,Molt, and Flik were having a conversation about what's going on right now and Molt was still thinking about Ellen.

"Hopper,Flik," Molt started, "I really like Ellen and I'm not sure if she'll like me back. What should I do?"

"Why do you think that Ellen might not like you?" Flik questioned.

"Well because I have a shedding problem and I don't know if she'll like me." Molt said.

"Molt, calm down,I think Ellen will like you." Hopper said, "shedding problem or not I think Ellen is a nice grasshopper, you just have to tell her you like her."

"How do you know about any of these things?" Molt questioned.

"Remember about a year ago I loved Shelby deep down and you keep on telling me to admit it?" Hopper said.

"Uh. . .yeah." Molt said.

"Well we're telling you the similar thing. Just tell Ellen you like her then she'll admit her feelings back." Hopper said.

"I could try but I have to give her time since Ellen and I just met." Molt said.

"It's okay Molt." Said Flik.

* * *

"Okay I can do this," Shelby thought, "I just have to tell Hopper, 'hey sweetie guess what? I'm pregnant.'"

Then when the four of them walked up to Hopper,Molt,and Flik Shelby took a deep breath,cleared her throat and said, "Hopper?"

"Hmm?" Hopper responded.

"I got some good news,Flik,Molt you probably might want to hear it too." Shelby said.

Hopper,Molt,and Flik waited for what Shelby is going to say.

"The good news is that I'm pregnant." Shelby spoke out, "Hopper. . .we'll be parents soon."

Hopper felt excited and Molt felt excited too,and Flik was surprised.

"That's great Shelby!" Hopper smiled, "I always wanted a kid."

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Molt said happily.

"Congratulations Shelby!" Flik said.

"Thanks guys." Shelby said.

"What do you think we should name the kids when they come?" Hopper questioned.

"I don't know." Shelby said, "but we'll think of some names."

Then Hopper and Shelby thought about names while Molt and Ellen are spending their alone time.

* * *

That night. . .

Hopper and Shelby were sleeping together and the nymph was turning in Shelby's stomach and Hopper felt the movement from the stomach.

"Hopper?" Shelby said.

"Yes honey?" Hopper said.

Shelby kissed him on the cheek,"thanks for bumping into me last year."

Hopper chuckled, "you're welcome." Hopper kissed Shelby back.

"This is great!" Shelby said.

"I know!" Hopper said, "We're going to be parents soon. What more can you ask for?"

Shelby shrugged.

"I love you Shelby." Hopper said.

"I love you too Hopper." Shelby said.

* * *

_Okay that's all I have the next chapter will be uploaded soon._


	6. Chapter 6:Brother reunited with sisters

_Enjoy!_

Hopper was sleeping that night dreaming of his kids and playing with next morning Hopper woke up and it was too early to get up and spend the day. Shelby was still sleeping next to him with her upper and lower hands on his upper and lower arms still dreaming as well.

Hopper rubbed her stomach lightly so as to not wake her up.

Hopper was still thinking of names for their kids but he remembered Shelby telling him that they should wait and when the baby comes then they'll name the baby.

Shelby moved a little in her sleep and after a while she slowly opened her eyes and saw Hopper wide awake.

"A little bit early to get up isn't it?" Shelby smirked.

''Yeah." Hopper nodded.

Shelby then was in her thoughts she didn't want anything to happen to her and Hopper also to their kids. She thought if something dangerous was coming after them then she and Hopper would ignore it and will remain with their kids.

"I hope nothing bad would happen to us." Shelby sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hopper questioned.

"I mean is that, when our kids are here and there is danger then do you think we should ignore it and escape from it?" Shelby explained.

"We can do that." Hopper agreed. "But why should we escape from it?"

"Because when my parents were squished by humans and they left us Ellen,Carson,and I were alone and orphans,and well. . .I don't want to make our kids orphans." Shelby said.

"Neither do I." Hopper said.

Pretty soon the sun rose up in the sky and everybody got up and went outside to prepare for autumn and the grasshoppers flew to the grasslands again to rub thier legs together to remind every bug that summer will be over.

* * *

The grasshopper that lived in the swamp under a trunk was all alone and he missed his sisters and still thought about them, the grasshopper was dark stone gray and had brown eyes the color of chocolate and he goes by the name;Carson.

Carson was laying there awake and scanning the surroundings of the swamp.

"Twenty years is forever." Carson sighed sadly, "I miss mom and dad,I miss being home,I even miss my sisters and now I'm stuck out here trying to survive without being eaten."

Then Carson got up and looked around in the swamp for leaves.

Carson found some leaves and begin eating them.

He perked up when he heard a sound from an animal.

Ribbit.

Carson turned around and he saw a frog behind him and started to back away.

Ribbit.

Carson then fluttered his wings and quickly flew away from this hungry frog.

The frog was chasing him and Carson was going faster than the was still flying and he was going as fast as a race car and he flew out of the swamp and left the frog lost the grasshopper so he went back inside the swamp to search for flies.

Carson turned around and when he saw that the frog was gone he said, "Ha!Sucker!"

Then Carson kept on flying thinking that the swamp was too much for decided to go some kind of grasslands or any other places where no carnivorous animals could get heard some kind of grasshopper's chirp in the grassland so he decided to look around in the he suddenly remembered that summer was almost over and he decided to join them and thought that they won't mind if he joined them.

Carson accidentally tripped over Ellen's foot.

"Ow!" Ellen said, "Watch where you're stepping!"

"Ellen?" Carson thought then said, "sorry midget."

Ellen remembered that Carson called her midget some of the time when they were kids.

"Carson?" Ellen frowned then smiled, "Hi bro long time,no see."

"Hi Ellie." Carson said.

"Somebody else is here too." Ellen said.

Then Ellen took Carson to surprise Shelby,and when they got to where Shelby is,Shelby looked at Carson and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Strayby." Carson scoffed.

Shelby finally recognized her brother and said, "Hi bro."

"You look different." Carson said, "You look fat."

"I am not fat!" Shelby said angrily, "I'm pregnant!"

"You found love?" Carson questioned.

"Yes I'll introduce you to him." Shelby said as she walked to where Hopper is.

* * *

"Hopper,this is my brother,Carson." Shelby said once she introduced Hopper to Carson.

"Nice to meet you." Carson said to Hopper as they did a high five.

"I'm your sister's mate." Hopper said.

"I heard that my sister is pregnant." Carson said.

"She is." Hopper nodded.

"In that case, congratulations Hopper and Shelby." Carson said happily to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Thanks." Hopper and Shelby said.

"That's my brother,Molt." Hopper said to Carson as he pointed at Molt.

"Why is his name Molt?" Carson said in a questioning way.

"Because he has a shedding problem." Hopper said.

"Oh." Said Carson.

"You should meet our friends they're back at Ant Island." Ellen said excitedly.

"Ant Island?" Carson frowned, "I never heard of that place."

"We'll explain to you when we get there." Ellen said. "But right now we're rubbing our legs reminding every bug that summer is about to be over, do you want to join us?"

"Sure." Carson said as he joined the group.

* * *

_So what do you think? The next chapter will be uploaded soon._


	7. Chapter 7:Dragonflies

FemaleJester1212 reporting for duty ! Oh and Imaginitive Light if you are reading this chapter then it will show bad dragonflies flying to Ant Island to enslave the ants and you think I'm copying this from your bug's life story then I'm not but if you think I am then I'm giving you credit,also the dragonflies have the same personalities as the wasps in your like I said,I'm not trying to copy yours I just got bored and so like I said,I'm giving you I'm sorry and don't get mad please.

* * *

Once the grasshoppers were done rubbing their legs together,they went back to Ant ,Shelby,Ellen,and Molt were going to introduce Carson to the ants.

"Shelby,Ellen," Carson spoke out at once to his younger sisters, "what's it like on Ant Island."

"Shelby,why don't you tell Carson about it?" Ellen suggested to her older sister, "since you were at Ant Island the longest."

"Okay." Shelby said then to her older brother she said, "Ant Island is where the ants gather food and they place the food in the anthill,and we also hang out."

"Oh," Carson said, "that's cool."

"It is." Shelby insisted.

The grasshoppers kept on walking to Ant Island and since the walk to Ant Island was only an hour and thirty mintues away they had enough time to mess around.

When Carson saw a snake napping under the bushes he turned to Shelby and said, "Hey Shea,I dare you to yell at the snake and attack it."

Shelby looked at the snake and she recognized how dangerous and venomous it is and she looked at her stomach,remembering that she is gravid so she glared at Carson then the glare turned into a sarcastic smile and said sarcastically, "Wow Carson,that's a great idea,I don't care that I'll die." Then her smile curved down and said seriously, "You know I can't go up to that snake because I'm pregnant and everyone will be sad that the baby and I will get killed by that snake!"

"What are you?" Carson smirked, "Chicken?" Then Carson folded his arms so it will look like wings, "Bawk bawk bawk bawk bow bawk!" He mocked.

"Stop it I am not chicken!" Shelby said annoyed, "I just want don't want to be killed!"

"Scaredy bug!" Carson sang.

"Leave her alone Carson!" Hopper said seriously, "she doesn't want to go up to that snake and besides,that snake is dangerous and she's pregnant."

"Thank you Hopper!" Shelby said happily to her mate.

"If you don't go yell at that snake I will not do anything for you ever again!" Carson said to Shelby,ignoring Hopper.

Shelby balled her fists, "is that a threat or a promise?" Shelby challenged in a angry,severe way.

Carson noticed her reaction and he didn't say anything back.

"Carson,leave Shelby alone," Ellen started, "if you think that snake isn't dangerous then you yell at it."

Carson scoffed, "Fine, I will!"

Then Carson walked up to the snake and opened his mouth but as soon as he saw that snake moving he stepped back and ran back to his brothers-in-law and sisters.

"So did you yell at it?" Ellen said in a questioning way.

Carson shooked his head, "You guys are right,that snake is dangerous looking."

"I thought so." Shelby smirked.

* * *

As soon as the grasshoppers were back on Ant Island,Hopper,Molt,Shelby,and Ellen introduced Carson to Flik,Atta,and Dot.

"Flik,Atta,Dot this is my brother,Carson." Shelby introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Flik said.

"Nice to meet you too." Carson said.

Ellen hugged her older brother and said, "I'm glad we're back together again."

"Yeah," Carson said, "it's been so long."

"I'm sorry I said that you weren't good at choosing homes." Carson apologized to Shelby.

"It's okay." Shelby smiled, "that was crazy twenty years ago. Ha ha ha--"

The baby inside Shelby's stomach gave her a kick which startled Shelby. "Oh!" Shelby gasped.

"Looks like our baby knows what's going on." Hopper chuckled.

"It looks like it." Shelby said.

* * *

Then the grasshoppers and ants heard buzzing in the sky and they all looked up and saw a group dragonflies coming toward the island and the dragonflies attacked then the ants and grasshoppers surrendered.

"What are dragonflies doing here!?" Flik said annoyed.

"I don't know Flik, but I got a bad feeling about this." Atta said now feeling scared.

"I thought we weren't going to have slavery here!" Dot said angrily.

The leader of the dragonflies landed on the dry ground and the rest of the dragonflies frozed and waited for their leader to say something.

The grasshopper gang were scared of the dragonflies and their legs shooked.

"Hopper,I'm worried that the dragonflies will enslave us." Molt whispered,whimpering and shaking.

Hopper didn't feel any fear and he glared at all of the dragonflies, especially at the leader of the dragonflies.

"I see all of you ants and grasshoppers had a lot of fun time but I am going to say this," the leader of the dragonflies said, "YOUR FUN TIME IS OVER!"

The ants and grasshoppers flinched but Hopper felt angry so he stomped toward the dragonfly with his bad eye twitching.

"Hopper, what are you doing?" Shelby said in a scared tone. "Come back here."

Hopper didn't listen,he just kept walking toward the dragonfly.

"What do you want?" the leader of the dragonflies said angrily to Hopper.

"Listen dragonfly, I abandoned slavery so go away!" Hopper commanded.

"No!" the leader of the dragonflies said, "and I don't care what you say!"

"Look I,Hopper,leader of the grasshoppers gave peace treaty to the ants!" Hopper retorted.

"And I,Dimitri,leader of the dragonflies will soon enslave you and your grasshopper gang and the ants!" Dimitri,leader of the dragonflies retorted back.

Thumper came from out of nowhere growled at laughed, "Ha!Pathetic!"

Hopper turned to Thumper and said, "Thumper,it's okay."

Thumper turned and walked back.

Then Dimitri enslaved the grasshoppers and ants which did not make them very happy at all.

* * *

"I can't believe he's making us do this!" Shelby said angrily as she carried the smallest food she can find, "I can't believe he's making me do this too,I mean come on!I'm pregnant!"

"I know!" Hopper said as he helped Shelby, "this is not the thing pregnant bugs are supposed to do."

Shelby took a small bite out of the watched and looked at Shelby.

"Sorry,cravings." Shelby smiled slightly as she and Hopper carried the food over to Dimitri.

Dimitri watched the grasshoppers and ants working while the other dragonflies lazed around and watched the ants and grasshoppers as well.

* * *

"I hate this!" Flik said as he helped Atta with the carrying.

"I know Flik,so do I." Atta said as she kissed him.

"First,grasshopper slavery and Hopper apologized to us,now we have dragonfly slavery!" Flik said, "and Dimitri is a jerk!"

"I know and I hate this day." Atta said sadly.

Then they carried the food over to Dimitri and set it down next to him.

The other ants and grasshoppers were still working the day away and when they collected enough food,Dimitri and his gang gathered the food and took the food to their dragonfly dragonfly slavery was just as bad as the last slavery.

* * *

_Okay so what do you think? Review._


	8. Chapter 8:The attack of the dragonflies

_FemaleJester1212 !_

* * *

Once every three weeks, the dragonflies came to Ant Island to make the ants and grasshoppers work and order them around while they laze and just smirked as they thought how pathetic the ants and grasshoppers are when the grasshoppers and ants know they aren't.

This time,the ants and grasshoppers hid in the anthill so the dragonflies won't find them and they hope it works.

The ants and grasshoppers were all quiet in the dark, big chamber of the anthill thinking about how horrible the dragonflies are.

Dot felt scared of the dragonflies and hoping that they won't do anything worse and she trembled and shaked,and Flik sitting beside Atta holding hands while Carson was muttering to himself about how he hated the dragonflies while Ellen was whimpering and shaking while Shelby cried on her mate's shoulder and Hopper tried to comfort her as he thought he should have stood up to Dimitri more while Molt was shedding his skin and shaked with teeth chattering.

Flik sighed as he finally said, "so how is everyone feeling?"

"Unhappy." The other ants and grasshoppers said in unision.

"Me too." Flik said.

"I should have helped you Hopper." Shelby sobbed, "it's all my fault!"

"No." Hopper said sadly, "it's my fault,I should have stood up to Dimitri more."

"You did all you could sweetie." Shelby choked as she wiped her eyes and held Hopper's hand.

"I know," Hopper sighed, "but Dimitri has out-argued me and well I gave up."

"This is terrible." Molt spoke out at last, "Dimitri's making us tired, hungry, and dehydrated."

"Guys I'm scared." Dot admitted.

"I know Dot,we all are." Flik said.

"Do you guys think that Dimitri would find us in here?" Atta questioned.

"If he finds us here then well he found us here." Hopper replied, "then there would be nothing we could do about it."

"I can't believe he's doing this to us!" Shelby said as she was on the verge of crying again.

"Everything is going to be okay." Hopper said smiling sadly at Shelby and at the others then his sad smile faded as soon as he said that then realized that he was wrong,everything is not going to be okay.

Pretty soon,the dragonflies burst through the anthill and saw the ants and grasshoppers hiding.

"Thought we couldn't find you huh?" One of the dragonflies of Dimitri's gang said, "well we weren't fooled!"

Then the ants and grasshoppers scurried around inside the anthill while Hopper is finding the leader of the dragonflies.

When he saw Dimitri he shoved him.

Dimitri glared at Hopper then he knocked Hopper down and punched him. Shelby saw Hopper knocked down, "Hopper!" She exclaimed as she flew up to Hopper's side.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down at Hopper then she looked up at Dimitri. Though Shelby was crying, she was still pretty.

"Oh I'm sorry girlie." Dimitri said sarcastically,"Did I make you cry?"

"If you killed him,oh I swear I'll pound you." Shelby threatened as angry,sad,hatred tears still ran down her cheek which stained her face.

"Oh I'm so scared." Dimitri said in a mocking scared tone as he flew away from her to bother the other ants and grasshoppers.

Shelby watched him go then she looked down at Hopper again who was still didn't know if he was going to make it or not then she looked at her pregnant belly as she thought if Hopper was killed she would die of a broken heart. she buried her face in her hands and continued crying.

* * *

The ants and grasshoppers were still dodging the dragonflies as they still served them and being beaten by was being surrounded by the dragonflies that were grabbing her and she slapped them away.

"Flik,help!" Atta said loudly over the attacking.

"I'm coming honey!" Flik said as he knocked the dragonflies away.

"We should hurry and get as many food as we can so the dragonflies won't bother us." Atta said.

Flik nodded as they gathered every grasshopper and ant and they all collected food for the dragonflies so the dragonflies would leave them alone.

As soon as the grasshoppers and ants were done collecting the food for the dragonflies the dragonflies flew back to their home and then the grasshoppers and ants went back inside the anthill.

Flik,Atta,Dot,Molt,Carson,and Ellen then noticed Shelby coming up to them and they saw that Shelby's eyes were red from crying and she still had a sad,worried six of them were concerned about her.

"Hey Shel,what's the matter?" Ellen asked putting a sisterly arm around her.

"I think you all should see for yourself." Shelby said as she choked back a sob. "Follow me."

Then Shelby took them to the place where she had been when Dimitri harmed Hopper.

When Shelby and the other six were there they all gasped as they saw Hopper asleep,still unconcious.

"Hopper!" Molt exclaimed as he saw his brother not making any movements, then felt worried.

"We should take him to the medical chamber." Atta said as they carried Hopper to the medical chamber of the anthill.

* * *

When they got to the medical chamber they gently lowered Hopper down on the flower bed and they sat and prayed that Hopper is going to be fine and is going to survive.

"Hopper took quite a beating didn't he?" Molt said in a questioning way.

"He did." Shelby said sadly stroking Hopper's back and sighed.

"Do you guys think he's going to be okay?" Dot asked, worried about the unconcious grasshopper.

"All we can do is pray," Flik said, "but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah." Dot agreed.

"Guys can I be alone with Hopper?" Shelby asked.

"Sure Shelby." Atta said and the others agreed with her as they got up and left the room.

As soon as they left,Shelby remained with Hopper and stared at how he was sleeping and breathing looked handsome when he was sleeping , Shelby smiled sadly,but lovingly at him as she continued to rub his back and she still had hatred that Dimitri almost killed him.

Shelby kissed his cheek and she layed down next to him.

"Oh, Hopper." Shelby sighed, "I hope you're going to be okay,I need you,we need you,even our kid needs you, and I love you." She rubbed her belly as another tear rolled down her cheek and she cuddled up next to Hopper and felt tired. Shelby felt tired,not because of all the crying she did but she had a long day so she started to cry again as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Sad isn't it? But don't worry Hopper is not going to die,stay tuned._


	9. Chapter 9:Getting some help from before

_FemaleJester1212 here with a new last chapter was filled with anxiety wasn't it?But like I said,Hopper isn't going to !_

* * *

The next day came and the ants and grasshoppers were still terrified after what happened the other day with the grasshoppers heard about their unconcious leader and the ants heard about Hopper as well.

Shelby was wide awake,still beside the unconcious Hopper and was worried that he still wasn't going to make felt anger and hatred burning inside of her as she thought about what Dimitri done to her looked at Hopper,stroked his back,then got up and left the room.

She went to the 'hanging out' chamber of the anthill and she saw Flik,Atta,Dot,Molt,Ellen,and Carson having a conversation about what happened about walked up to them.

"Hi Shelby," Atta greeted as Shelby sat down next to one of them.

"Hi." Shelby responded sadly as she let out a depressing sigh.

"Is he all right?" Dot asked Shelby.

"I don't know Dot," Shelby admitted, "he's still unconcious."

"Oh." Said Dot.

"Well I hope Hopper's going to be okay." Molt said, "because we promised mother before she died that we look out for each other and not letting anything bad happen."

"It's good that you did what your mother told you to do." Shelby smiled sadly at her brother-in-law,"and that's what family is for."

"Yeah." Molt said.

"Those dragonflies are going to pay!" Flik said.

"Yes." Carson said, "they're terrorizing us and killing us!"

"What are we going to do?" Dot said, "the dragonflies are taking over us and Hopper gave us peace treaty and said we weren't going to have slavery and now we have slavery again."

Flik finally remembered circus bugs! They helped him and the ants fight the grasshoppers when they all used to be evil.

"Can't we discuss this with Hopper when he wakes up?" Flik questioned.

"Of course we can," Atta agreed.

* * *

(The dragonflies hideout)

Dimitri and his gang were having conversations with each other while hanging out near a pond.

"You sure did a good job pulverizing Happer or whatever the leader's name is." A dragonfly named Travis said to his brother,Dimitri and not saying the name of the leader of the grasshoppers right on purpose. "Those grasshoppers and ants are losers!"

"Yeah," Dimitri said to Travis, "We'll get them in the next few weeks."

"So have you thought how we could make their lives more miserable?" Travis asked grinning evilly.

"Not yet." Dimitri answered, "but I'm thinking of something."

"You could threaten to kill them if they don't obey us." Another dragonfly named Harvey said.

"Maybe." Dimitri said.

"But what if they attack us?" Harvey questioned.

"They are not going to attack us you idiot!" Dimitri growled, "We have power over the grasshoppers and ants,trust me they are weaker and stupid."

"Fine." Harvey said.

* * *

(Back at Ant Island)

The ants prepared and gathered food for the dragonflies with the grasshopper's help and they also collected food for themselves so they won't they just take the food inside the anthill in case if they're hungry while the rest is left outside.

In the medical chamber Hopper slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room as he felt his head hurt so he rubbed his head and groaned in pain as he remembered that Dimitri knocked him out.

"That dragonfly is going to pay!" Hopper said loudly to himself angrily.

Then he sighed as he calmed down and turned to his side.

Shelby came into the room and smiled as she saw Hopper awake and sat beside him.

"Hi Hopper." Shelby said as she hugged him.

"Hi." Hopper said.

"I thought I lost you." Shelby said happily as she kissed him.

"Well you didn't." Hopper smiled.

"Dimitri almost killed you." Shelby said.

"I know." Hopper nodded, "and he is going to pay!"

Then Flik,Atta,Dot,Molt,Ellen,and Carson came into the room and they saw Hopper wide awake with Shelby sitting beside him.

"Hopper! You're okay." Molt said as he hugged his brother.

"I know Molt." Hopper said as he hugged Molt back.

"Don't ever scare us again!" Dot said.

"I'll try not to." Hopper said.

"Hopper what are we going to do?" Atta asked, "the dragonflies are attacking when you gave us peace treaty."

"We're going to get some help." Hopper shrugged then to Flik he said, "Hey Flik, remember a year and a half ago when you got the circus bugs to help you and the others to scare me and my gang off?"

"Yes." Flik said, "I was thinking about that too and do you think that they will help us fight the dragonflies?"

"I guess." Hopper said, "but I don't know if they're going to like working with grasshoppers since they got rid of us."

"Well they attacked us so they'll probably won't like working with grasshoppers and-- shutting up." Molt said as Hopper glared at him.

"We'll try to convince them that we changed." Hopper said, "but I don't know if they'll believe us."

"I'll help you talk to them." Atta said.

"So will I." Flik said.

"Me too." Dot said.

"Okay then,thanks." Hopper said, "but who is going to get the circus bugs to come over here on Ant Island?"

Then none of them spoke because Shelby was pregnant and she is not going out there,Molt,well he's not the sharpest bug in the group,Atta,because she's a queen now,and Dot wasn't because she is too little,Carson and Ellen won't do it because they don't want to wander off,Hopper thought he isn't going because he has to rest after this attack with Dimitri.

"I'll do it." Flik spoke up, "I did it before and now I'm going to do it again."

"Good luck," Atta said, "oh and be careful."

"I will." Said Flik as he got up and left the room, "I'll be back soon guys."

Then Flik walked out of the anthill and out in the land and then he was on his way to Bug 'City'.

The ants watched him go and Flik told all of them that he is going to get the circus bugs to help them again and he told the other grasshoppers that too and told them that he will tell the circus bugs that the grasshoppers are not evil anymore so the grasshoppers agreed then Flik left to go to Bug 'City'.

* * *

_The next chapter is going to be about Flik getting the circus bugs to help him and the ants and grasshoppers fight away the ._


	10. Chapter 10:Things getting hairy

I'm picking up to where we left off so enjoy!

* * *

As Flik made his way to Bug 'City' he remembered that the circus bugs will be back at Ant Island next season but they didn't come to Ant thought that the circus bugs made a change of plans so they can do their work like what P. is telling them to do.

Flik then found the dandelion, "hey I remember riding those," he thought, "that was fun over a year ago and now I can ride it again."

Then Flik climbed the dandelion and picked out one of the dandelion's petals and then he jumped and flew right over the dry river canyon.

When he got down on the ground,he threw the petal to the side and made his way to Bug 'City.'

When he was finally at Bug 'City' he took a deep breath and said, "This place hasn't changed a bit."

Then Flik walked through the city,dodging every bug that was rushing to get to where they were supposed to tried to look for the circus bugs that could be anywhere in the city and trying to find the circus.

* * *

At the circus,Manny,Gypsy,Dim,Tuck and Roll,Rosie,Heimlich,Francis,and Slim were practicing their acts so they won't be the worst clowns in the city even though they always did a good job performing on stage.

Tuck and Roll were wrestling each other and speaking Hungarian and Heimlich felt happy that he finally had wings,but he was too big to fly and he was still fat.

"C'mon guys!" P. encouraged, "we are starting the show in fifteen minutes!"

Slim sighed, "Even though he changed he still is annoying." Slim thought.

"Okay,okay." Francis said hoping that every audience won't mistake him for a girl again just like those annoying flies did when they teased him.

"Didn't we promised something?" Heimlich said at once in his german accent.

"What is it Heimlich?" Manny asked in his british accent.

"We promised the ants we would come back after the fight with ze grasshoppers yah?" Heimlich said.

"The ants!I almost forgot about them!" Manny said, "we've been busy."

"Should we go to Ant Island after when we're not busy anymore?" Gypsy asked.

"We should." Manny answered.

"We did a good job defeating the grasshoppers though." Rosie said.

"All right time to start the show." P. said.

Then the circus bugs went out on stage to perform.

* * *

Flik was still looking for the circus and when he finally saw the circus he walked in and took a seat and watched his friends doing some tricks and do some funny stuff which caused Flik to laugh and the other bugs were cheering and the circus bugs and when the show is over Flik stood up and said, "That was good guys!" He praised and clapped his hands loudly while the audience just turned and looked at him in a weird way.

The circus bugs turned their attention to the ant that was cheering them.

"Flik?" The circus bugs said at once.

Flik walked down on stage to tell them what was going on at Ant Island.

P. said happily, "Flik! Long time no see,and sorry we didn't appear at Ant Island the next season we were too busy."

"It's okay." Flik said, "and you guys probably might want to know why I'm asking for help again."

"Tell us." Slim said.

"Okay," Flik said, "You see,there are dragonflies attacking and the leader,Dimitri is enslaving the ants and grasshoppers!"

"Grasshoppers? On Ant Island?We have more trouble!" P. said angrily.

"Wait,I know this sounds crazy but Hopper came back and he changed his ways." Flik quickly said.

"That's good that Hopper changed." Francis smiled.

"So are you guys going to help us or not?" Flik questioned.

The circus bugs huddled in a group and whispered to one another then they turned back to Flik and nodded in agreement.

"Okay great!" Flik said happily.

Then the circus bugs and Flik made their way to Ant Island.

* * *

The grasshoppers and ants were tired and there wasn't enough food to go around because it wasn't raining nowadays and it was a hot day.

Hopper was back on his feet and recovered after Dimitri knocked him out.

Atta was pacing back and forth and panicking while Hopper,Shelby,Molt,Ellen,Carson,and Dot were sitting down and watching Atta pacing and thought about how it didn't rain this time and the crops are dying and there wasn't enough food.

"Atta if you keep pacing you're going to leave a hole in the ground." Dot finally said.

"I don't care I'm worried." Atta said as she kept pacing.

"Atta,I'm worried too." Molt said, "but we don't have enough food and Dimitri is going to be mad!"

"Molt I'm sure we'll think of something to scare the dragonflies away." Hopper said.

"I hope Flik has got help." Shelby said, "we are in such big trouble if we don't collect enough food."

* * *

An hour later,the dragonflies arrived at Ant Island and noticed that the ants and grasshoppers didn't collect enough food for grasshoppers and ants just stood where they were and hoped that nothing bad could happen to them.

Dimitri was frustrated he pinned Atta to the ground and said in the threatened tone, "Where is the food?"

Atta gulped, "that's all we could co-collect . . . th-there wa-wasn't enough. . . f-food. . ." Atta stammered.

"WHAT?" Dimitri said angrily, "look, I trusted the ants and grasshoppers to collect food? And what happens? You seemed too lazy to grow more food!"

Hopper took Dimitri off of Atta.

"She said there wasn't enough food!" Hopper exclaimed, "and you act like it's a big deal,and well it's not!At least we collected the food,at least that a few grains are better than nothing!"

Dimitri scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that excuse Happer!" He said purposely not saying the name right.

"Hopper." Hopper corrected.

"Whatever!" Dimitri said, "and I don't care if a few grains are better than nothing!I want more than a few and you know it!"

"Wow you're rude." Hopper muttered.

Dimitri heard the mutter and pushed Hopper down,and Shelby gasped and the ants and grasshoppers all glared at then picked up Hopper and threw him down again while Hopper painfully groaned and looked up at Dimitri with a hate filled expression.

"Listen you ignorant locust," Dimitri insulted, "I give the rules now and I expect you to obey them,do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir I do." Hopper said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Dimitri,not caring that Hopper was being sarcastic said, "Good."

Then to the ants and grasshoppers he said, "Okay I'm giving you all a chance if you don't collect enough food in a couple and a half months then I will remain at Ant Island and order you around worse than now!"

Then as soon as Dimitri said that he and his dragonfly gang fluttered their wings and flew back to their hideout.

The ants and grasshoppers watched them go and Hopper slowly and painfully got to his feet and glared at the dragonflies that were flying back to their hideout.

"Did you hear that Hop?" Molt said disapprovingly, "Dimitri called you an ignorant locust and you're not."

"I am a locust but I'm not ignorant," Hopper said, "and I don't care what he calls me he's the one that's ignorant."

"Are you all right Hopper?" Shelby asked worried about her mate.

"I'm fine." Hopper replied.

Then half an hour later,Flik and the circus bugs came back and when the circus bugs recognized Hopper they ran up and they growled at him.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa," Hopper said, "Slow down,I'm not going to fight."

"Guys it's okay Hopper is on our side,remember?" Flik said.

Then the circus bugs calmed down and thought they could trust the grasshoppers.

"You'll never believe what happened a few minutes ago." Molt said.

"What?" P. asked.

"The dragonflies came and they gave us two months to collect more food when we didn't collect enough." Molt explained.

"That's just mean." Slim said.

"He also said that if we didn't collect enough food then things are going to get more worse." Hopper said.

"Are you all thinking of what we should do to scare the dragonflies into never coming back to Ant Island?" Dim asked.

"Yes," Atta said, "We're thinking of what the dragonflies' predator is."

"So are these the circus bugs that came to Ant Island that year ago?" Shelby questioned.

"Yes,they are." Flik answered.

"Oh." Shelby said.

Carson and Ellen thought that they could trust the circus bugs to help them and not scare the grasshoppers away like they did a year and a half ago.

* * *

_All right,so in the next chapter,the ants,grasshoppers,and circus bugs are going to think of a way to scare the next chapter will be uploaded when I don't have writers block anymore._


	11. Chapter 11:good ideas and building a bat

_Okay I'm back,enjoy!_

* * *

The ants and grasshoppers were still thinking about how to get rid of the dragonflies for good,luckily the circus bugs were there to help the ants and grasshoppers think of Flik,Atta,Dot,Hopper,Shelby,Carson, Ellen, and the circus bugs were thinking of something.

"Okay,the fake bird almost scared you and your gang that year ago,Hopper." Flik said, "so I'm thinking that it might not work again so what should we do?"

"Well I did say that ideas are very dangerous things," Hopper started, "but lets think of a plan and try not to make it 'too' dangerous."

"You're right Hopper," Flik said, "but what is the dragonflies' predator?"

"I think bats,waterbugs,birds,or any other predators bigger than the dragonflies." Hopper guessed.

"I think someone should eavesdrop on the dragonflies' conversation or find out Dimitri's fear." Carson suggested.

"But wouldn't we get caught if we do that?" Ellen said in a questioning way.

"Not if we're well hidden." Carson said.

Shelby scoffed, "Yeah,what a great plan," Shelby said sarcastically.

Carson heard her sarcasm and said in an annoyed tone, "What's your idea then,smart one?"

"Hey, why ask me? I am not the one that comes up with ideas." Shelby said.

"Even though you're two years younger than me you act like you're the boss." Carson said.

Shelby did a dramatic sigh, "Carson,I am not a genius but I'm not dumb even though if we're well hidden there's a chance that they'll know when they'll see us eavesdropping,so don't make it any worse than it has to be,end of conversation."

"Blah,blah,blah, do you always have to be right?" Carson glared at his gravid sister.

"Yes." Shelby said.

"Okay this brother-sister argument is getting on my nerves so can we get back to the subject?" Rosie asked Carson and Shelby.

"Shelby here is the one that is getting on our nerves." Carson said,being a smart aleck.

"Why you-!" Shelby started out angrily but calmed down by rolling her eyes and saying, "whatever."

"I definitely agree with Shelby." Atta said, "eavesdropping is really not the answer."

"I'm not saying that eavesdropping is not the answer I just don't want us to get hurt." Shelby said.

"Shelby,we're acting like nymphs here so can we just not complain about it,I mean,it's okay to disagree but I just don't want to argue." Carson said.

"Neither do I." Shelby said.

Then all of a sudden, Molt ran into the room and panted from all that running and he was out of breath and in between pants he said, "Did. . .I miss. . . anything?"

"Well we were just talking about on how we should get rid of the dragonflies." Slim said.

"What was your ideas?" Molt asked the group.

"I was suggesting that we should find out what Dimitri's afraid of." Flik said.

"By eavesdropping." Carson included as he glanced at Shelby, "but no, someone else thought it was too risky."

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Oh that reminds me," Molt said, "Dimitri's afraid of bats!"

"I thought so." Hopper said.

"We should get ze bats during ze day and then scare them!" Heimlich said,flapping his wings excitedly.

"Uh. . .excuse me Heimlich, but bats are nocturnal." Flik said.

"Oh." Heimlich said disappointedly.

Dot was not usually the one that thinks of stuff but she finally perked up from the idea in her mind.

"Hey I know, why don't we build a bat to scare the dragonflies away but only do it at night?" Dot smiled.

"That's a good idea Dot," Flik said smiling but his smile faded as he said, "but there are no caves on Ant Island."

"Oh,yeah." Dot said sadly.

Hopper and Molt remembered their parents always lecturing them about where predators live and how to stay away from them,and Molt remembered that bats don't only live in a cave but in any dark places like the forest.

"Wait." Molt said, "Don't you ants have a big tree that's next to Ant Island?"

"Yeah,what about it?" Atta questioned.

"Why don't we put a bat in a tree and when nighttime comes and if the dragonflies show up then we'll use the bat and terrorize them?" Molt suggested.

"That's a good plan Molt." Hopper agreed.

"Wait! I haven't thought about this, but how long will it take to build a bat?" Flik said.

Then everyone was silent,they haven't thought about it at all because they still have to gather the food for the dragonflies.

"Dimitri said that if we don't collect food in two months,he is going to take over us worse than before, isn't he?" Ellen said, "so I'm estimating that it will probably take about until next month or less."

"NEXT MONTH!?" Carson exclaimed, "but we need at least a couple of weeks to gather the food."

"I was thinking the same thing." Hopper said, "and trust me,you don't want to make Dimitri angry."

"How about that the first half gathers the food and the other half builds the bat?" Manny said.

"Trust me,it takes more than a half to do any of it." Atta said.

"Can't we just try?" Hopper questioned.

"I guess we could." Atta shrugged.

Then everyone was silent for a moment until Flik finally said, "so it's settled,one half gathers the food and the other half builds the bat."

"Yeah,but building the bat takes a lot of effort so the half needs help with it." Hopper said.

"I know." Flik said.

"Wait a second,don't bats have echolocation?" Francis said in a questioning way.

"Yeah they do,what about it?" P. T. Flea asked.

"Don't they need to hear where the bugs are?" Francis said.

"I think we'll just have to make loops in the ears." Dot suggested.

"How is that going to help with echolocation?" Molt asked.

"Well for one thing,that's all I can think of." Dot said.

"Bats also use echolocation with their voice-box." Flik said. "and Molt,bats are blind so they should use their ears when they're blind."

"Oh." Molt said.

Then everyone stopped discussing on what they should do and they gathered the rest of the ants and grasshoppers and headed outside.

* * *

When the plan was finally settled,the grasshoppers,ants,and circus bugs took turns gathering the food and building the was thinking of the safe work that Shelby can do while she's gravid,so he thought that Shelby could gather the brown colored leaves for the bat.

Everyone worked and worked but a few errors were made,they didn't have the right amount of sticks,they didn't make the loops in the ears right,and they made eyes uncovered when bats are supposed to be blind.

"You're doing this wrong Ellie,the big sticks are supposed to go over here." Carson said taking the sticks out of the back end of the bat and put it where the head is.

"No," Ellen said, "it looks like it should go to the back."

Then the two of them struggled and argued about where the sticks go until Atta had to stop the tusseling.

"Hey,will you two give it a rest? The sticks are supposed to go back here." Atta said putting the sticks on the big part of the ground.

"I told you so." Ellem said to Carson.

"Whatever." Carson said.

Everyone worked hard and they completed the bird in 5 hours then they got back to food collecting. **(A.N I know one of y'all think it's rushed but I don't want to do all of this work. My hands are about to cramp).**

* * *

_Okay that's all I can type .Review._


	12. Chapter 12:Failure and taking over

_Okay I'm back,enjoy! And this story might be similar to the movie bug's life so don't yell at me,okay? I couldn't think of anything else._

* * *

It was two months later and it was early autumn and cloudy and the circus bugs were hidden in the anthill so the dragonflies won't notice them while the ants and grasshoppers were collecting the food for the dragonflies,but there was not much food and the grasshoppers and ants were panicking that there wasn't enough food and Dimitri and his gang will make everything worse.

Atta was watching for the dragonflies while worrying about how much food there wasn't left and there was no rain so the crops stopped producing food when it didn't rain and there was nothing else that the grasshoppers and ants could do about it,so they just gathered as much food as they could get and set it on the big leaf on the offering stone.

"Your majesty,we don't have anymore food left what are we going to do?" Carson questioned.

"There is nothing we could do we done everything we can and it looks like we lost." Atta said sadly. "Just collect as much food as you can and wait and see what happens."

"Right." Carson agreed as he went back to food collecting.

* * *

"This is tiring." Ellen said annoyed as she stacked the grain on the big leaf.

"I know,right? And Dimitri and his gang are going to be here soon,at least the bat is finished." Said Molt helping Ellen.

"Yep." Ellen said.

Molt sighed as the time came to tell Ellen the truth, "Ellen?" Molt finally said.

"Yes Molt?" Ellen responded.

"I think it's time I told you the truth,you might not feel the same." Molt said.

"What is it?" Ellen questioned.

"The truth is that I think you're beautiful and I want to say that I love you." Molt said, "but I understand you don't feel the same because I have a shedding problem."

"Molt I do feel the same." Ellen said, getting happy.

"That's good." Molt smiled.

"Now,lets get back to collecting as much as we can." Ellen said.

* * *

Hopper and Shelby were worried that Dimitri and his gang would do something more horrible as they collected the food.

"At least we got each other." Hopper said optimistically.

"I know." Shelby nodded, "but what if Dimitri separates us?"

Hopper shrugged, "I don't know." He said sadly.

Then all of the ants and grasshoppers gave up and they heard buzzing in the foggy air as they heard that Dimitri and his gang were ants and grasshoppers heard the dragonflies coming toward them and the ants and grasshoppers backed away from them as they panicked.

Hopper and Shelby just stood still holding hands,to let each other know that they're not leaving each other and Ellen,Molt,Atta,Flik,Dot,and Carson ran to them.

"Attention ants and grasshoppers!" Dimitri shouted angrily through the air, "you are all pathetic!I thought I'd trust you all to collect more food but is this all I get!?" Then Dimitri knocked the leaf of food off of the offering stone.

"But Dimitri,this is all we could collect!There wasn't anymore food growing!" Atta said.

"Well,too bad!And guess what? YOU ALL FAILED!" Dimitri snarled as everyone of his dragonfly gang attacked and raided Ant Island.

* * *

It was nighttime and the dragonflies simmered down and severely bossed the ants and grasshoppers around while they did ,Molt,Shelby,Ellen,Carson,Flik,Atta,and Dot were secretly now getting ready to scare the dragonflies into never coming back again and they planned on what to do as they gathered the food for the dragonflies.

"Okay we can do this now," Flik said, "we should get the circus bugs to come out and make the dragonflies laugh."

"That's a good idea,I think that Dimitri has a good sense of humor." Hopper said.

"How do you know that?" Atta questioned.

"Because when I used to be bad the circus bugs were doing tricks and other funny stuff to make me and the other grasshoppers distracted." Hopper answered.

"Oh,yeah." Atta said, "I remember now."

"So does it mean we can use the bat now?" Dot questioned.

"Yes,we can." Shelby said.

"Okay,Flik,Dot get the other kid ants or other grasshoppers to fly the bat." Hopper said.

"What should I do?" Molt said.

"You,me,and Carson will bring the circus bugs out of the anthill to entertain the dragonflies." Hopper said, "and Ellen and Shelby,you two keep the dragonflies busy while we do the rest."

"Got it." Ellen and Shelby said at the same time.

Then they all do their jobs like what Hopper instructed to do.

* * *

_Okay that's all I could write I had to stop because not only it's all I could write but my stomach hurts really bad and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter will be uploaded soon when my stomach stops hurting._


	13. Chapter 13:The battle

_FemaleJester here! I'm picking up to where we left off so enjoy!Like I said,I thought I would take some similar lines off of bug's life but still,don't yell at me.I just couldn't think of anything else._

* * *

Shelby,Atta (I forgot to mention her as part of the plan, heh),and Ellen were making a plan on how to keep the dragonflies distracted so Hopper, Molt,and Carson went in the anthill to talk the circus bugs into entertaining the dragonflies while Flik and Dot sneaked the other kid ants and grasshoppers to get inside the bat.

Atta,Shelby,and Ellen were hiding behind the anthill to think of a plan.

"Okay so how are we going to keep Dimitri distracted?" Shelby questioned.

"How about we be nice to them and start conversations with them." Atta suggested.

"Be nice to them?But,they're mean!" Ellen pointed out.

"When I say be nice to them this time,I mean pretending to be nice to them." Atta said.

"Ohh,I get it." Ellen said.

"Okay,now follow my lead." Atta said as she and her friends walked to the big circle of the island to distract the dragonflies.

* * *

Hopper,Molt,and Carson were searching all over the inside of the anthill because they know that they hid the circus bugs in a room so the dragonflies won't chase them they finally found the room that the circus bugs were in the circus bugs were mad that they had to stay in the room for long.

"Finally!" P. T. Flea said angrily, "what took you three grasshoppers so long?"

"Hey,don't be mad at us." Hopper retorted. "It's not our fault that we had to sneak in the anthill without Dimitri and his gang knowing."

"So what's the plan?" Slim asked.

"You circus bugs have to entertain Dimitri and his gang while me,Hopper,and Molt are going to get the bat ready." Carson replied.

"This sounds complicated." Dim commented.

"And how is this complicated?" Hopper said.

Dim shrugged, "it just is."

"Okay we'll explain this to you one more time and this time, listen carefully," Molt sighed, "you guys just entertain the dragonflies while me,Hopper,and Carson will help Flik,Dot,and the others with the bat and try to keep Dimitri busy and cover,and by cover,I mean hide us while we sneak to get in the bat."

"Oh." Dim said, "but I still don't don't get it."

Hopper smacked himself in the face with his hand and shaking his head. "Just keep the dragonflies busy while me,Carson and Molt do the rest."

"Oh,now I get it." Dim nodded.

"Good." Carson said.

"I hope you three grasshoppers know what you're doin'" Manny said, "because we don't want the dragonflies find out about our plan."

Tuck and Roll spoke to each other in hungarian and they started fighting.

"Okay,you two pillbugs do that first." Hopper said, "because Dimitri might think it's funny."

Then the grasshoppers and the circus bugs walked out of the anthill and Hopper was the first to poke his head out of the anthill to check and see if the dragonflies weren't watching and they weren't so Hopper went back inside the anthill and said, "okay,the coast is clear."

Then the three grasshoppers and the circus bugs walked out of the anthill. When they completely walked out of the anthill, Carson said to the circus bugs, "alright you guys know what to do,good luck." Then the three grasshoppers walked to help Flik,Dot,and the others to help with the bat.

The circus bugs watched the grasshoppers go and they began walking to entertain the dragonflies.

* * *

Atta,Shelby,and Ellen were talking to the dragonflies and having random conversations.

"So do you like it on Ant Island?" Atta asked Dimitri.

"What kind of question is that?" Travis,Dimitri's brother snapped.

Dimitri glared at his brother then he said, "I think it's okay."

"Because you know,Hopper used to take over us." Atta said.

"I know." Dimitri nodded.

Then all of a sudden, the circus bugs were in the sight of the dragonflies.

"Well,nice talking to you dragonflies." Shelby smiled,trying to look innocent.

"Bye." Ellen said as Shelby,Atta,and her walked fast to pretend that they are still working.

The circus bugs then looked at each other then they started entertaining the dragonflies by doing some tricks or telling jokes or doing funny stuff which made the dragonflies laugh but there was a bad joke which made the dragonflies think that they now stink.

"So what did one book say to the other book after he told on the teacher?" Slim said.

"I don't know,what?" One of the dragonflies in Dimitri's gang asked.

"You're a tattletale." Slim chuckled, "get it?"

The dragonflies didn't laugh at the joke which they didn't get,so they kept a straight face.

"You stink!" A dragonfly threw a berry at Slim.

"Get them!" Dimitri commanded.

* * *

Hopper,Molt,and Carson were now with their friends inside the bat and every ant and grasshopper was going to the places of where they want to be inside the fake bat.

"So, are you guys ready to scare some dragonflies?" Flik said,ready for action.

"Yes!" They all shouted at once.

"Lets do it!" Hopper said as he held out of his hand in the middle, "all right,put hands in the middle,count to three,and say 'ants and grasshoppers rule!'"

Then they all did it and they moved their hands down a few times and said, "one,two,three." Then the ants and grasshoppers thrust their arms in the air, "ants and grasshoppers rule!"

Then they took their places inside of the bat and Dot was the bat's voicebox of using echolocation.

* * *

The dragonflies were attacking the circus bugs and insulting them on how much their performance stinked and that they should get a different hobby.

"Come on,it's just one bad joke!" Slim said.

"I don't care!" Dimitri said, "you and the other circus bugs still stink!"

But the circus bugs were saved by a bat swooping over them and the other parts of Ant Island and the other ants and grasshoppers pretended to cower,but Dimitri and his gang thought it was a real bat so he screamed and ran around,panicking.

"It's a bat!" Dimitri said in a scared tone, "don't let it eat me!"

It scared a few dragonflies so they flew away back to their hideout when they thought that it was a real bat.

It worked for awhile until lightening suddenly came out of nowhere and it striked the fake bat and it got caught on fire.

The kid ants and grasshoppers inside the bat screamed as the bat started to fall.

"Someone get the water!" Hopper panicked.

"We didn't get any water for this." Carson said.

"We should have brought water in!" Flik said and they kept on screaming.

Dimitri finally looked at the 'real' bat and growled, "They tricked me!" He snarled to himself.

The fake bat landed on the ground and every ant,grasshopper,and dragonfly gathered around especially the circus bugs.

The kid ants came out first with the grasshoppers following them and gathered them to get out of this dangerous,caught on fire bat and started coughing.

Shelby,Ellen,and Atta told the kids that everything is going to be okay.

Dimitri stomped over to where the bat was that was caught on fire and growled, "OKAY WHO CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA,HUH!?"

Then Dimitri walked over to Queen Atta and said rhetorically, "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"N-no." Atta said in fear.

"What about you two?" Dimitri said to Shelby and Ellen, "did you two come up with this stupid plan?"

"No." Shelby and Ellen said at the same time.

"Leave them alone!" Hopper,Flik,Molt,and Carson said at once.

"This bat was all my idea." Hopper said.

"It was my idea too." Flik said.

"We didn't think of it first." Molt and Carson hurried away to join the crowd.

Dimitri was angry he knocked Hopper and Flik down and beat them up until he was done.

"You sir!" Dimitri said to Hopper, "are stupid, no wait you're not stupid, you're a locust! And you," He glanced at Flik, "are a pathetic excuse for an ant."

"I knew we shouldn't have made it so dangerous." Hopper muttered to Flik.

"I tried not to make it dangerous but I'm not good at this." Flik muttered back.

"All of you grasshoppers and ants are ignorant losers that have no life at all!" Dimitri said loudly, "and you are to serve dragonflies now and for eternity."

"I don't think so Dimitri." Flik and Hopper said at the same time as they got up painfully.

"We are not meant to serve you!" Flik spoke up.

Dimitri got angry and he walked up to Hopper and Flik to attack them.

"Are you saying we don't have a life or you don't have a life?" Hopper asked angrily,but in a brave tone, "we done some great stuff in the past and you just don't see that!"

"Yeah!" Flik said, "what Hopper said,we do stuff on our own and you are just lazy and don't take good care of yourself."

Dimitri stopped at he looked at the grasshoppers and ants that were agreeing to Hopper and Flik.

"Look at us,we have different things on our own." Flik finally said.

Dimitri got silent for a moment and he spoke in a soft tone, "I didn't realize that and now where I am I finally understand this."

"Don't make the same mistake that I made." Hopper finally said, "yes,I was mean one time and bossing the ants around year after year,but I suddenly realized that I did something wrong,so I just changed my ways and I started being nice and stopped being evil."

"Your story comes clear to me,and I finally have something to say about it." Dimitri said to Hopper.

"What is it?" Hopper questioned.

"Your story is a good piece of GIBBERISH,NONSENSE,AND LAME TRASH." Dimitri said.

Hopper glared at Dimitri.

"Dragonflies,attack!" Dimitri said loudly.

Hopper and Flik panicked and Atta,Shelby,Molt,Dot,and Carson walked up to them and Dimitri and his gang started attacking.

"We have to defeat the dragonflies once and for all!" Flik said.

Shelby kissed Hopper on the cheek.

"Hey,what was that for?" He smiled.

"For being so brave and standing up to Dimitri." She answered.

Then she and Hopper kissed each other on the lips.

Every ant and grasshopper were running for their lives or else they just attack dragonflies.

"Come on,lets go!" Carson said.

Then they all ran to defeat the dragonflies until Shelby frozed as she started to sweat,groan and breathe.

Hopper noticed her stopping, "Shelby,are you okay?"

"Hopper,I think the baby is coming!" Shelby said as she clutched her mate's hand and continued sweating and breathing.

"Guys!Take Shelby to the medical chamber and watch her,and if any of you would like to help me fight the dragonflies remain here!" Hopper said.

Then Ellen,Atta,and Dot did what they were told.

"Hopper,it's too dangerous!" Shelby said.

"Shelby I can do this." Hopper said.

Shelby knew that this was dangerous but she didn't want the dragonflies taking over anymore either.

"You're right,you can." Shelby said as she kissed Hopper on the lips, "go get 'em tiger." Then Ellen,Dot,and Atta walked Shelby inside the anthill and to the medical chamber.

Then Hopper,Molt,Flik,and Carson ran to find Dimitri and defeat him for good.

* * *

_Review._


	14. Chapter 14:The baby is coming!

_FemaleJester1212 present and accounted for, enjoy!_

* * *

It started to rain and Hopper,Molt,Carson and Flik looked around for Dimitri to defeat him and they saw the circus bugs being strangled by one of the four of them ran to the dragonflies and pushed them off and Thumper came out of nowhere to scare the dragonflies away.

"Good job Thumper." Hopper praised as he pat Thumper on the head and Thumper flew off to scare more dragonflies.

"It's good to see you guys,I thought we were goners." Rosie said.

Hopper looked around and to the circus bugs he said, "One of you can stay here and fight the dragonflies." Hopper glanced at some of the grasshoppers and ants that are going inside the anthill. "or go inside the anthill like what the other grasshoppers and ants are doing and help Shelby."

The circus bugs looked confused at the part when Hopper said something about Shelby.

Hopper read their minds, "Shelby is in labor!"

"Um,what kind of labor?" Francis questioned.

"She's having a baby!" Hopper said this time,more specific.

"Oh." The circus bugs said at the same time.

Then Francis,Slim,Gypsy, Manny,and Rosie walked in the anthill,leaving Tuck and Roll,Heimlich,and P.T. Flea with Hopper,Molt,Flik,and Carson.

"Molt I think you better help Shelby too." Hopper glanced at Molt.

"Okay Hop." Molt said as he ran inside the anthill and to the medical chamber.

"Right,now lets go!" Hopper said to the others that decided to stay and fight the dragonflies.

Then they tried to find Dimitri and on the way,they scared the other dragonflies away.

* * *

"Doctor Flora!" Atta called.

"Yes?" Doctor Flora said.

"We have a situation going on!" Said Ellen.

"What is it?" Doctor Flora questioned.

Shelby was sweating and breathing, "The baby is coming!"

"We should get you on the flower and fast!" Doctor Flora said to Shelby.

Then Doctor Flora let Shelby lay down on the flower and said to Dot and Atta, "I think you two might want to wait outside."

To Shelby,Ellen said, "Okay sis,just keep breathing and just relax."

"RELAX?" Shelby said still sweating, "HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS?"

"Shelby,just calm down." Ellen said.

"Oh,if I survive this I'm going to kill Hopper for putting me through this." Shelby said angrily.

"Sis,snap out of it!" Ellen exclaimed.

Shelby kept breathing and tears came out of her eyes and Molt, Francis,Manny,Gypsy,Slim,and Rosie came in.

"I see we're doing great today!" Molt lied as he noticed that his sister-in-law was having trouble.

"You think this is great?" Shelby shouted.

"Okay,okay geez forget what I said." Molt said.

"Just breathe and relax." Francis said.

"Here just squeeze my hand." Molt said in a half calm/half panicking tone.

Shelby did as she was told and she sqeezed Molt's hand hard and released it. All of a sudden,dragonflies came in the medical chamber and Molt saw them and he said to Shelby, "Excuse me." Then he kicked the dragonflies far out of the room with his feet.

"Yea,that felt good my feet are burnin' I gotta tiptoe." Molt cheered, "Tiptoe,tiptoe,tippytoe!" He said happily as he danced on his tiptoes.

"Excuse me twickle toes." Shelby interrupted, "giving birth here!"

"Oh,yeah." Molt chuckled nervously, "sorry." **(Ice Age 3 reference I know)**

"Okay just keep breathing you're doing great." Molt said.

The dragonflies then dragged Molt by the ankles and Molt held on with his fingernails on the ground.

"Molt!" Shelby and Ellen exclaimed.

"I'll be okay,just keep breathing Shelby!" Molt exclaimed as he was dragged out of the cave by the dragonflies.

* * *

Molt was being carried by the dragonflies and shouted, "Help!"

Hopper noticed that his brother was being carried in the sky by the dragonflies and said, "don't worry little brother I'll save you!"

Then Hopper kicked off from the ground and flew in the air and bumped the dragonflies which the dragonflies let go and Molt fell but he remembered that he had wings so he fluttered his wings and flew in the air.

"That was close,thanks Hopper." Molt said.

"No problem." Hopper said, "so how's Shelby?"

"She's fine,she's still in labor." Molt said.

"Still in labor?" Hopper echoed in a questioning way.

"Yeah." Molt nodded.

"I need to hurry!" Hopper said, "I need to defeat Dimitri and get back to help Shelby!"

Then Hopper and Molt were finding their friends and help them stop Dimitri.

When they got to where Flik and Carson are and they were being chased by Dimitri and Hopper kicked Dimitri to the ground.

Dimitri growled angrily and he said to Hopper,Flik,Molt,and Carson, "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Then the four of them flew away quickly but Flik just ran from Dimitri and they flew and flew when they got to a cave and they heard some screeching. "Why are we in here?" Carson asked.

Hopper glanced at the bat that was hungry for the grasshoppers and ants and he pointed at the bat. "That's why." Hopper answered.

Dimitri finally found them,not notcing the bat he walked angrily and said, "This is the last of you Hopper!" Dimitri said, "especially you three."

"Dimitri, go away!" Flik said as he backed away.

"I'll be back, just you wait!" Dimitri said angrily as he smacked Flik,Molt,and Carson and pushed Hopper down and Hopper backed away so Dimitri won't attack them.

"And guess what leader of the grasshoppers! You are really pathetic and I'll get you next year and this time with more dragonflies!" Dimitri snapped.

Then the bat came in view and saw Dimitri and Dimitri scoffed and said in a mocked scared tone, "Is this one fake too? Are there more ants and grasshoppers in this one too?"

"Yes,yes it is." Hopper smirked.

"I knew it!" Dimitri said and to the bat he said, "hello other ants and grasshoppers!"

Then the bat screeched and Dimitri cowered and he quickly flew out of the cave and the bat was chasing him away trying to eat Dimitri. Hopper,Molt,Carson,and Flik laughed amusingly.

"That was awesome!" Carson said, "if only Shelby and Ellen were here."

Hopper stopped laughing when he heard Carson say the name of the two female grasshoppers.

"Shelby!" Hopper exclaimed,suddenly remembering, "guys! We gotta go,Shelby is still in labor and I need to see my kids!"

Then Hopper,Molt,Carson,and Flik ran out of the cave and back to Ant Island.

* * *

In the medical chamber inside of the anthill Shelby was still in labor and the baby was almost out.

"Okay sis,one,two,three push!" Ellen encouraged.

Shelby took a deep breath and pushed and finally the baby was out. **(A.N I know that grasshoppers lay eggs but I was bored and it makes me crazy for waiting so long for things to hatch).**

Doctor Flora picked up the two babies and carried them to clean them.

"I'm glad that's over." Shelby breathed a sigh of relief, "this is wearing me out."

"At least you survived." Francis said as the rest of the circus bugs came inside the anthill.

Doctor Flora returned with the grasshopper nymph and she handed the nymph to Shelby and Shelby smiled as she saw the baby,and Atta and Dot came in,deciding that is was okay to come in now.

Shelby finally heard Hopper,Molt,Flik,and Carson came in the entrance of the anthill and Shelby called out softly, "Hopper."

Hopper heard her tired voice and so did Flik,Molt,and Carson so they went inside and saw Shelby holding something in her arms and smiling tiredly at him.

Hopper noticed that his mate was holding a baby in her arms and Shelby showed him the baby.

The baby was asleep and when the baby finally woke up it looked at Hopper and baby grasshopper looked mostly like her mother with her gray,sort of blackish skin with sort of pinkish stripes across her back, and when she opened her eyes,her eyes were light brown like her father's.

Hopper smiled at the baby grasshopper back and he held out his hand and tickled the baby under the chin and the baby grasshopper laughed and Shelby handed the baby to Hopper.

"She's perfect." Hopper said as his daughter played with his antenna.

Doctor Flora tapped on Shelby and Shelby turned and glanced at her and Doctor Flora handed her another baby.

This time,the baby grasshopper was a boy and he looked a lot like Hopper but he had Shelby's eyes.

"Well Shelby," Hopper chuckled, "it looks like we got another bundle of joy."

"Yes." Shelby nodded as she held the baby boy.

"So what are you going to name them?" Hopper asked.

Shelby got quiet for a moment then she said, "I think I'll name the girl Lillian,but Lilly for short,because that was my mothers name."

"That's a good idea Shelby," Carson agreed.

"Yeah." Shelby said, "What are we going to name the boy?"

"Well,since my name is Hopper,let's name the boy Bouncer." Hopper said.

"That's a good name." Shelby agreed.

"They are so cute!" Ellen said happily.

"Yes,they are." Molt said, "Lilly is beautiful like her mother and Bouncer is cool like his dad."

"Hi Bouncer and Lilly,aunt Ellen is here." Shelby's sister said then to Shelby and Hopper she said, "can I hold them?"

"Sure." Hopper and Shelby said at the same time as they handed their kids to their aunt.

"Can I hold my niece and nephew after you?" Molt asked Ellen.

"Sure Molt." Ellen said.

"And can I hold them after Molt?" Carson asked.

"Sure Car." Ellen said.

Then Ellen held her niece and nephew for fifteen minutes and then she handed them to Molt.

"Hi kids,uncle Molt is here." Molt said.

Bouncer and Lilly smiled at Molt and at everyone in the held them for fifteen more minutes and he handed the babies to Carson.

"Hey nice to meet you Bouncer and Lilly." Carson said.

Then Carson handed his niece and nephew to his brother-in-law and sister after twenty soon as Bouncer and Lilly got handed back to their parents they got up and started to walk.

"Look,they're finally walking." Atta said.

Everyone watched the grasshopper nymphs walking around the room and playing with each other.

Dot watched them as a tear escaped from her eye but she wiped it away quickly.

"I saw that." Shelby said to Dot. **(Again,Ice Age three reference)**

"I love you Hopper." Shelby said as she tiredly sat up and hugged her husband.

"I love you too Shelby." Hopper said as he hugged his wife back.

Then eveyrone left the room to leave Molt,Ellen,Carson,Hopper,Shelby,and their kids alone for family time.

"So how does it feel to be a dad Hopper?" Molt finally asked his brother as soon as the others left.

"It actually feels great." Hopper smiled.

"I'm thinking I should have kids too." Molt said as he glanced at Ellen and Ellen nodded as she agreed with Molt, "so then you will have nieces or nephews."

"Yeah,you should." Hopper said.

Shelby yawned as she said, "It's been a long day I need to rest."

"Yeah,me too." Hopper said as he layed next to his wife and put his arm around her.

Bouncer and Lilly played with each other until they yawned and they layed down on the bed and cuddled up next to their mother and they slowly fell asleep.

Hopper and Shelby smiled proudly at their kids and they slowly fell asleep as well.

Molt and Ellen cuddled next to each other and fell asleep too and Carson felt a little tired and he looked at his niece and nephew as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

_Finally Hopper and Shelby had their kids,pretty exciting isn't it? Stay tuned for the epilogue._


	15. Chapter 15:The epilogue

_FemaleJester1212 here,Finally!My progect for school is finished,YAY!*clears throat* so here is the epilogue for my story I am going to write another sequel for this story (I don't know when, though) but yeah,so enjoy!_

* * *

It was eight months after the dragonfly slavery and everyone on Ant Island is enjoying the new freedom and the circus bugs went back to Bug City to do more circus tricks and Molt and Ellen officially became mates and had kids and Carson met a female grasshopper named Lisa and became mates and Flik and Atta had their kids and Dot,well,Dot's still too young for love and Hopper's gang had got mates of their own and the other ants had children as well (It's rushed,I know but I don't want to deal with the whole thing because it might bore me).

Lilly was playing tag with her brother,Bouncer and their friends and cousins.

"You can't catch me Lilly!" Bouncer said as he hid from his sister.

"Oh,yes I can!" Lilly said as she chased Bouncer.

"Hey Lilly catch me!" Flik and Atta's two kids,Sally and Daniel said at the same time.

Lilly smirked, "Okay!"

"Try and catch us!" Carson and Lisa's kids, Sheldon,Rose,Harper,and Justin said at once.

Lilly couldn't decide on who to catch first so she thought about sneaking up on them and tag them from behind.

Caster (a synonym for molt),sometimes ruins either his friends'or cousins' hiding places so he invited himself into the game,but he stopped for a moment before he did something because he was afraid that his cousins' friends might make fun of him because like his dad,Molt,he too had a shedding problem,but his sister,Amanda on the other hand,did not have a shedding problem.

Then Caster went back into the game and he sneaked behind his cousin,Bouncer and said, "BOO!"

Bouncer jumped up from his hiding place in which,Lilly saw her brother so she ran up to him and tagged him on the arm, "Tag, you're it!" Then ran from Bouncer.

"Thanks a lot Caster!" Bouncer said in a sarcastic,angry way, "You ruined my good hiding place!"

"You're welcome." Caster smirked as he ran away from his cousin before he could tag him.

Bouncer then saw Justin hiding behind a blade of grass which didn't cover him up completely so he sneaked up to him and tagged him, "Tag!" Then ran.

Justin was about to tag his sister,Rose when Caster playfully pushed him in the grass forest.

"Caster!" Justin angrily said.

"Yes?" Caster said.

"That hurt!" Justin complained.

Then Sheldon,Harper,Daniel,Sally,Bouncer, Lilly,and Amanda came to where Justin is and one of them helped him up.

"Caster keeps on ruining the game!" Justin replied before any of them could ask.

"No I'm not." Caster said.

"Yes you are." Justin argued.

"QUIET!" Bouncer interrupted and his cousins stopped talking.

"Okay." Bouncer said, "Now Caster,will you do us a favor?"

"Anything." Caster nodded.

"Okay,will you be so kind as to-NOT PLAY OUR GAME?" Bouncer said angrily.

"Why?" Caster asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Because you ruin the game for us." Harper answered before Bouncer could.

"But-" Caster said.

"NO!" The nine of them said at once.

"Okay then." Caster sighed sadly as he walked away from them.

The kids felt bad for treating Caster like he's insignificant and she looked at her brother.

Bouncer watched Caster go before he could say, "What?"

"I don't feel comfortable treating Caster like this." Lilly said sadly as she watched Caster continually walking far away from them.

Dot came up to where her friends and her niece and nephew are and she watched Caster walk away and she said in a stern voice to Lilly and Bouncer, "What did you do to him?"

"We told him he couldn't play anymore." Rose admitted to Dot.

"You should be nice to him." Dot said.

"Be nice?But,Dot he pushed me in the grass forest!" Justin complained.

"Was he being mean to you?" Dot questioned.

"No." Justin answered.

"I think he was just playing then,but he'll apologize to you." Dot said.

* * *

Caster kept on walking and he saw that Hopper and Shelby were having a conversation with each other and he thought, "I guess I could tell them what happened and they'll understand."

Caster had tears in his eyes as he walked up to Hopper and Shelby and he tapped on them and said, "Uncle Hopper,Aunt Shelby?"

Hopper and Shelby turned to look at their young nephew and when they saw that their nephew was about to cry Hopper asked, "what's wrong?"

"Everybody is mean to me because I have a shedding problem." Caster choked, "and they don't want me to play with them."

Shelby stroked her nephew's head, "don't worry sweetie,I'll talk to Lilly and Bouncer and we'll talk to your parents and your other aunts and uncles and they'll talk to you and their kids."

"You could do that?" Caster said.

"Sure,we can." Hopper shrugged, "you did the right thing coming to us and if somebody else bothers you,then you can talk to us or other insects you know."

"I know." Caster said. "But,the other kids also will probably be mean to me even though I already told on you."

Shelby and Hopper looked at each other then they glanced at their nephew and said, "we'll talk to them about that too."

"Thank you guys." Caster said as he hugged his aunt and uncle and then he walked away to just play with his sister.

* * *

Amanda was waiting for her brother to come back and when he came back she said to him, "I'm sorry about what they said bro,I should have stood up for you."

"It's okay sis." Caster said, "I've already talked to Uncle Hopper and Aunt Shelby about this."

"You did the right thing." Amanda smiled, "I'm sorry I got included with their conversation about you not playing with us anymore."

"It's okay." Caster said.

Bouncer and Lilly kept on playing with each other and their friends and cousins but the game was stopped when all of their parents came up to tell them one at a time that they should talk to them and Molt and Ellen told Amanda and Caster to talk to them too.

Then the parents all pulled them aside so they could talk to them for a few minutes,Flik and Atta already talked to Daniel and Sally about it and the two of them said sorry to and Lisa talked to Sheldon,Rose,Harper,and Justin about it and they said sorry to their cousin,Caster too and Molt and Ellen talked about that to Amanda and she said she already apologized to her brother and they told Carson that he shouldn't let it bother ,when it was Hopper and Shelby's turn to talk to Lilly and Bouncer they pulled them aside.

"Lilly,Bouncer." Shelby started, "why did Caster came up and told us about you two and the others not involving him in games?"

"Well,it's because he's annoying." Bouncer answered.

"And he has a shedding problem and well we're tired of it." Lilly said

Shelby sighed, "Bouncer,Lilly don't treat him so bad and don't make fun of him."

"Why? He sheds a lot and he's also dumb." Lilly said.

"Lillian." Hopper said sternly, "don't say that and don't think that he's the only one with the shedding problem,your uncle Molt has a shedding problem too, and do you make fun of him for that?"

"No." Lilly and Bouncer said at the same time.

"Okay,so the both of you are going to apologize to Caster for being mean to him and not including him in fun games." Hopper said.

"Yes daddy." Lilly and Bouncer said at the same time.

"Now don't be mean to someone because they are different." Hopper said, "because it will hurt their feelings,do you two understand?"

Lilly and Bouncer nodded.

"Okay." Shelby said, "now,go and play with your friends and cousins."

Then Lilly and Bouncer hopped away to apologize to Caster for being so mean to him.

"I remember how I used to call Molt names because he had a shedding problem." Hopper said to his mate once they were alone, "then my parents will scold me for that or make me apologize to him."

"Well it wasn't very nice." Shelby said.

"I know,I wasn't that much of a good kid when it comes to my brother." Hopper said.

"Ellen,Carson,and I were like that when we were young and our parents were still alive." Shelby said.

"Yeah." Hopper said, "and I'm so glad that Dimitri is not taking over us anymore."

"Me too." Shelby said, "I hope nothing else bad happens."

* * *

_Review._


End file.
